


Where You go, I go

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform, cute puppy girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Post 02x11– Nicole doesn't remember everything that happened in the parallel universe, but Waverly can't stop thinking about it.





	Where You go, I go

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluff with a little angst

"I still can't believe that Wynonna was almost just. . ." Waverly struggled for the word, waving her hands slightly. "Gone."

Nicole sighed in agreement. "I know, Baby. But thanks to you, she's not. You saved her, Waves."

" _We_ saved her," Waverly countered, gesturing between the two of them. Nicole chuckled softly, staring down at her hands. "That was all you, Waves. If I hadn't had your faith that we'd be okay, I sure as hell wouldn't have been able to press that button." Waverly fidgeted slightly, eyeing the taller woman on the couch next to her. Her fiery hair was wavy and damp from her shower a few minutes before. Waverly stifled a giggle as she leaned over, rubbing a bit of soot from red tresses."Oh, uh, thanks."

Waverly drew her knees up, latching her arms around them. "D-Did you mean it? What you said back there?" Nicole smiled at the brunette.

"Baby, the details are a bit foggy, remind me what I said." Her face was flushed with a bright pink.

"Uh, n-never mind, it's not important," Waverly dismissed, hiding her face in her knees. Nicole leaned over quickly, prying the smaller girl's arms open and gently looking for a view of her face.

"Hey, look at me," Nicole hummed, more a plead than a command. Her eyes met concerned brown ones resting under a furrowed brow. "If it's got you all flustered like this it ca't be nothing." Her eyes drifting, trying to avoid the gaze of the cop. Waverly played with the hem of her shirt, her eyes suddenly very interested in a button on her pajamas. "Wave, come on."

"Y-You said, ' _Where_ _you_ _go_ , _I_ _go_.' And then you trusted me with your life as we held our hands over that button."

"Baby, it may be a little blurry, but yes, I–"

"How do you not remember?" Waverly was starting to get worked up. Clearly she'd been thinking about this for a while. Her nose was crinkled and there was a slight anguish in her voice. "Because it's all I can think about, Nicole. How I could've lost you–hell, I didn't even have you. I was supposed to be marrying freaking Perry, and you, well you were just totally fine with that. I think you were wearing your own wedding band, actually."

Nicole reached out a hand and stroked Waverly's face tenderly. She could see the glossy film of unshed tears in Waverly's eyes. "Baby, c'mere, please." She pulled Waverly into her lap, circling her arms around her waist. At first the brunette tensed, quickly relaxed into her girlfriend's arms. "Baby, look, I'm sorry I don't remember everything, but Jeremy and everyone were the same way. Waves, you were the one that was able to figure out something was wrong and maybe that's why you remember. You have the strongest bond with Wynonna, so you'd notice the most if she was gone. But I am sorry."

Waverly sighed, running a hand through her own wet hair. "No, no I'm sorry. It's not your fault you didn't remember that. I just– I remember everything. How you were wearing someone else's wedding band. How I had an engagement ring of my own, from someone who is not you. How we were only friends. I brought you lunch everyday because I still worked at Shorty's and I put pickles on your chicken salad. You hate pickles. And Wynonna was gone, but Willa and Daddy were still dead. I watched Doc die, Dolls get shot– at the hands of each other, for Pete's sake. You put your job on the line for me– you were sheriff because Nedley was dead, and you risked everything to help me."

"Now that sounds like something I'd do. And baby, let me tell you something, okay?" Nicole's hands were now playing with one of Waverly's pajama buttons, while her hands found themselves gripping Nicole's t-shirt. She nodded before leaning further into Nicole. "I said, _Where_ _you_ go, _I_ _go_. And parallel universe or not I sure as hell meant it. Waverly, even in a place where it was all pointing us away, we still found each other. Because you know what? Fuck fate and the universe and any other divine circumstance. _We_ make the rules in what happens between us. I do remember that I was hopelessly in love with you there, and you know what? The same goes for here. I love you, Waverly Earp. And yes, where you go, I go. Because I would follow you anywhere. No matter how many demons or asshole ex-boyfriends or hot revenants in hot tubs. I'll be right here."

"I don't want you to follow me," Waverly stated softly. Nicole's face contorted, confusion painting her features.

"Oh–"

"What I mean is– I want you by my side. Not behind me, not chasing me. As much as I'd like to shield you–protect you from all of this, I know you. You don't need protecting, and I need you. So I want to take the turns with you, hand in hand. Is that okay?"

"More than okay. Because I'll say it again, Wave. As long as you want me, I will be by your side."

"I love you, Nicole Haught. I'll never not want you."

"Then I guess I'll be staying right here for a long time." Waverly giggled as Nicole peppered kisses down her neck. She turned Waverly so that she was facing her, Waverly's legs wrapping around Nicole's waist. She stood them up, pressing her lips to Waverly's as they wandered blindly down the hall. Waverly nipped at Nicole's neck, eliciting a low moan from her. She finally found the bedroom, carrying the small Earp in and laying her down on the bed. Nicole hovered above her, arms caging Waverly in. She kissed along Waverly's jaw, over her chin, finally reaching her lips.

"Now I seem to remember saying something about all the things I'd do to you."


End file.
